


The Darkness Within

by RenValeska



Series: Good Ol' Gotham Smut [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Battle for Dominance, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If you squint could be dub-con, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if you can call this a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenValeska/pseuds/RenValeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had it with Ed's fixation with Kristen, She doesn't care about him like you do and it's like he's oblivious to your VERY OBVIOUS flirting. You didn't want to have to do this, but you can't work alone on this one. You decide to introduce Ed to someone, but little do you know... he's had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for being so bad at summaries...  
> And at stories...  
> And at spelling. XD
> 
> Ren x

You sat at your desk in the GCPD watching the clock tick down to your lunch break. The morning had been long and there was only so much entertainment you could get from filing closed cases. You rubbed your eyes and cursed mentally as you saw your eyeliner rub off on your finger, that was what little sleep would do to you.  
You were like this because you had spent the evening comforting your friend Ed Nygma after a messy rejection from Kristen Kringle.  
"That bitch"  
Placing a hand on your head you sighed loudly  
"Don't call her that, she just doesn't care about Ed like we do... I mean I do. He'll learn soon enough"  
Feeling a pull in the back of your head, you sighed again ; you'd only just managed to get 'her' under control, 'her' being your secondary self who was much more demanding, charismatic, sexy.  
"Sure Y/N he'll learn"  
She laughed  
"GOD you're so naive. Maybe you should be together, you're both as weak-willed as each other."  
You paused, maybe she was right... Ed never responded to your attempts at flirting and it just made things awkward.  
"If you really want him Y/N, allow me to work some of my magic, I wanna come out to play for once."  
You thought about it, weighing up the advantages and disadvantages in your head.  
"Hurry up I'm hungry Y/N, just take a back seat for once in your life."  
Finally, you nodded, holding onto that sick feeling that you had just made a terrible decision as you mentally let go.  
"Don't worry about it so much Y/N... you're going to give me wrinkles." 

You hadn't voluntarily let her take control before and it felt strange. It wasn't you moving, whistling, winking at Harvey Bullock as you went past his desk.  
"What are you doing?"  
you asked watching in horror as you saw Harvey return the wink and saw his eyes follow you as you walked away.  
"I'm doing what you should've done as soon as you got here, build workplace relationships."  
You sat back wishing you could close your eyes but you weren't in control of them. As you turned towards the break room Jim Gordon appeared in front of you.  
"Oh Y/N I was just looking for you. You couldn't do me a favour could you?"  
"Anything you want Honey."  
She replied, voice smooth and sweet. You screamed mentally as you watched her flirt with Jim.  
"I'll be sure to give Ed the package, see you around Jim."  
You waited for Jim to be out of earshot before screeching at her.  
"What on earth was that for... I don't want that kind of workplace relationship." "Hey, hey, hey. I'm in control right now and I'm only trying to take care of you. I know what Ed is like and quite frankly you are delusional thinking that he will choose you over his beloved Kringle, but I'm giving you a hand and setting up some potential backup for when this all goes to shit." You stayed silent after that. 

Walking down to the break room you made two cups of coffee and then continued your journey to Ed's office with the package squeezed under your arm. The door to Ed's office swung open. Eddie stood in the way of the door, pushing up his glasses and smiling slightly. "Miss Y/N, I was expecting you, please come in." There was a pause before Ed realised he was still standing in the way of the door, he apologised and quickly stepped to the side. "Hi Eddie, Jim wanted me to give you this package." You handed the package to Ed and saw him blush at the seductive tone of your voice. "Thank you, Miss Y/N." He paused and you could see his brain ticking over. "Um... Miss Y/N would you care to join me for lunch? I'd like to ask you some questions about trying again with Miss Kringle." You cried internally, why would he want to try again with Kristen? She doesn't care about him like you did. "Do something about this... please" You begged her. Feeling her smirk you sat on the desk crossing one leg over the other and pulling your skirt up a little. "But Eddie darling, thinking about her isn't good for you. You should try thinking about someone else." He blushed a deeper shade of red. "What do you mean Miss Y/N?" He looked away. "Oh for the love of god Eddie, call me Y/N. Or actually... call me the better Y/N."

What was she doing? She can't tell Ed about this, he'd never look at you in the same way.  
"Listen to me Eddie baby, there's something a little different in my head and tucked away in here is the Y/N who you know, the Y/N that comforted you the other night when you got rejected by that Kringle bitch. I am not her. I will not sit here listening to you go on about her."  
Ed pushed up his glasses again.  
"Can I talk to her?"  
He asked. you screamed at her to let you come back and talk to him before she did anything that you would regret.  
"No, I don't think that is a good idea."  
Eddie walked away muttering to himself in the corner. You heard two different voices. One was Ed, the other was smooth, seductive, It made your insides flutter and clench. She laughed.  
"You like that don't you?"  
You nodded shamefully.  
"I am learning so much about you... and your little Eddie, It looks like he has a similar situation to us."  
Ed returned, his glasses removed and hair slicked back. "Y/N I see that we have more in common than I first calculated." It was that voice again, god what it did to you. "As do I Eddie, little Y/N likes the sound of your voice, she's getting so worked up she's making my pussy clench." You cried again at the humiliation, but you couldn't deny how good you felt. "Really!?" Ed replied, dragging out the word and making you whimper. " So she's aware of what's going on. That's fun, poor Ed never remembers what I do. And she can feel it too, isn't that a treat." He moves closer towards you smirking wildly and interjecting it with a lick of his lips making you shudder again. "I think she wants to kiss you, Eddie" She giggles at your whimpered protest. "Does she now? Well, I think I can do that." He moved towards you, wrapping an arm around your back and leaning into you. He licked his lips and then moved them gently over yours swiping his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, you hadn't done that before so you kept your mouth closed just feeling the movements of his lips over yours. Then you felt a sharp pain as you realised he had bitten your lip, as you gasped in pain you felt his tongue slip into your mouth and wrap around yours. You felt his hand move down to your thighs and the up to your soaked panties. "Oh my Y/N you are practically soaked, Is that all for me?" Eddie growled slightly as he said this and it was only until you nodded that you realised you were in control again. You mentally thanked her for taking a back seat on this one. He then disappeared onto his knees, licking a long stripe up your covered cunt and laughing at your loud moan, this felt unbelievably good. Moving your panties to the side, he attacked your pussy with force, sucking hard on your clit until your thighs shook, locking your fingers into his hair you kept him in place until you came. Eddie pulled away from you mouth dripping with your release and captured your lips in his again. For the first time, you tasted yourself on him and it drove you wild. "Oh fuck Eddie, that was amazing." You gasped for breath watching another sexy smile creep across his lips. "We're not done yet baby, back up on that desk for me." You did as you were told watching him take his hardened cock out of his trousers and tossing it a few times in his hand, your mouth watered and you realised what you really wanted. "I know what you want Y/N, just take it... do what I would do and fucking take it." She spoke, genuinely encouraging you to do what you really wanted. "Eddie, sit in your chair." You spoke up and were delighted when he moved to sit down. You knelt in front of him giving a quick lick to the head of his cock before putting it gently into your mouth and sucking, listening to his moans and hisses gave you a great feeling of satisfaction. You swirled your tongue around the head before taking it all the way down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, you shuffled under Eddie's desk moving slightly as he wheeled the chair further under to cover himself over. You heard the door open and Jim's voice. "Keep going." You heard her speak. You were reluctant to do this, not wanting to be discovered or lose your job but she spoke again. "Keep going and show him what you're capable of." Placing your mouth back over his cock, you began to suck again listening to the change in Eddie's voice as you did. As Jim left Eddie laughed loudly. "Look at you, my little minx, sucking my cock under the desk like a little slut" You looked up at him through your eyelashes and listened to him moan. "Come sit up on the chair my dear come sit on me, ride me on the chair. Would you like that?" You nodded removing your panties and sliding comfortably onto him, moaning as your pussy stretched deliciously. He started to thrust up into you making you scream in pleasure. "Oh Y/N it's like you want everyone to know I'm fucking you. Is that why you're screaming for me?" It was, It was almost as if you wanted Kristen to know what you were doing, even if she changed her mind, Eddie was yours now. You were the first to cum screaming Eddie's name as you did, he wasn't far behind his thrusts becoming sloppy as he came into you. Ater catching your breath you stood up. "Thanks, Eddie you should come down and visit me in my office the next time your around, It's such a shame Ed won't know about this but if you can... share a few of the memories with him, like a dream or something." Eddie smiled, "Now that's an idea" You opened the door and smiled at Eddie once more, leaving Ed something to remember you by on his desk. Your Panties.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that went ok.  
> Kudo and Comment If you fancy.  
> Ren xx


End file.
